Welcome Home
by Billie Hart
Summary: Edward had to disappear to go hunting for three weeks, and this is his welcome home present. PwP, Lemon, MF NC17 for Smutt!


**Welcome Home**

It's one thing to have a wonderfully beautiful and enigmatic boyfriend. It's another thing to have a paranormal, beautiful, non-human-but-still-tender, enigmatic boyfriend. That's the predicament I'm in. And, as I sat on my bed, pulling my brush through my hair, I heard a light tap at my window. Thus, entered my beautifully enigmatic boyfriend in all of his glory.

His auburn hair was disheveled and windswept, pale skin glistening from rain, as he climbed through the small entrance to my annoyingly small room. He smiled, his perfect face happy to see me, his eyes a clear gold. That meant he had just come back from his hunting trip successful. That meant he wasn't thirsty.

"Hey," he said, moving in so he could hoist me into his arms, twirling us and sitting on my bed, gently burying his face into the crook of my neck. I smiled, and felt my heart begin to push against my ribcage.

"Hi, there," I responded, a smile across my lips as I felt a warm blush cascade across my cheeks. I tried my best not to move, strictly out of habit at this point, as his cold lips met my neck in a light, butterfly kiss.

There was little restraint in his motions as he grazed his lips across my jugular, not even stopping for an instant, a fraction of an instant, at the pulse in my veins. His lack of resolve meant I could respond to him. Happily, I sighed and leaned into the bulk of his chest, his arms snaking themselves gently around my waist.

"How was the hunt?" I asked, trying more to quake my wandering mind than out of actual curiosity.

"Good," he replied, bringing his lips to my ear. As his cool breath spread across my skin, I shuddered.

"Did you get a lot of Bears?" I said, trying to continue the conversation.

"Yes," he replied, gently letting his tongue dart out and tickle my earlobe. I smiled, he hadn't used a single multiple syllable phrase since he came. I wiggled a little and he let out a small sound, and I couldn't tell if it was out of pleasure or aggravation.

"Caveman, don't grunt at me, and speak in real sentences," I mocked. For once, I had the upper hand. He had been gone for three weeks in a major binge spree with Emmett and Jasper. Ever since we had started actually having sex, he had become somewhat of an addict. But, it took more out of him than it did me, so occasionally he would have to disappear for long periods of time to hunt constantly, so he could resist when we were so close. That's probably why he was here, and that's most definitely why he was currently running his hands across my stomach lightly and nuzzling into my neck.

Ok, so I _kind of _had the upper hand. After a couple more minutes of silence, or near silence as I whimpered when he sucked on my soft skin and grazed his nails across my stomach, he decided to grace me with his intelligent side.

"Hunting went well, it all tasted particularly good," he said, pushing so that his lips would brush against my skin with every word, cool breath spreading over my goose-bumped neck, "but, not as good as returning to you and getting to taste your skin.…"

I laughed a little, but when his cool lips brushed my jaw, the chilling force of his breath flowing across my skin made me shiver and rendered me utterly speechless. His hands trailed along my sides, before gently falling to my flannel-covered thighs, stroking them softly.

Quickly, and smoothly, he lifted my hand to his face, and slowly nuzzled into my palm as he inhaled deeply. I felt a smirk grow across his lips as he laughed.

"You've been thinking of me…" he said, his cool tongue licking at my palm, "…and wanting me…." I blushed more, if it were possible, as he gently let his tongue glide to my fingertips.

"I always think about you," I responded. He sucked gently at the tips of my middle and pointer fingers, swirling his tongue around them. I knew _exactly_ what he tasted, and it made me blush more knowing that images of me…doing that…were probably playing through his brain. It made me blush even _more_ when I saw the color it made his eyes. "…and I always want you…" I said in a small, mousey voice. I felt him smirk as he let my fingers free from the cool cave of his mouth, gently letting my hand fall to my lap. He buried his face in my hair, allowing me momentary relief from the insane embarrassment he had just caused me.

"Bella?" he asked.

"Edward," I answered, moving so I could look at him.

"What are you thinking?" he asked his eyes half open in what could easily be mistaken for a tired stare. But, I knew better than to think he was anything _close_ to tired when he was acting like this.

"I'm not thinking that much right now, Edward…" I said. He laughed a little and raised a hand to press a finger against my cheek.

"Those say you are, and they say it might be something interesting," I blushed deeper, and he laughed again. "Tell me, how bad can it be?"

"…When you were….playing with my fingers…" I said, closing my eyes and looking away, there was _no way_ I could say this and face him at the same time, "…um…what…were you…imagining?" I could practically _hear _the smirk that would be on his face now.

He grabbed my hips, and gently turned me so I was facing him, my legs on either side of him, wrapped around him. He bent down, and gently pressed his forehead to mine, his eyes smoldering at me. I blushed more, staring at him through my thick, brown lashes. Just as I had suspected, he was smirking down at me.

"I was imagining you," he said, blinking slowly as he spoke, "with your legs spread open on this bed. Your little hands pushed between your thighs as you gently rubbed yourself…" I felt a shiver cascade down my spine, but then realized it was just his fingertips. I darted my eyes away from his, but something about the way he was staring at me made them lock with his again in an instant. "…your back arched, your shoulders pushed into the mattress," he continued," as you let your head fall back, your beautiful hair fanned out around you…" I gently started to nibble on my bottom lip as he spoke, "and you were nibbling on your lip, just like that, with your eyes closed as your ministrations became more and more forceful. Your breath was coming in so heavily, and those perfect breasts of yours were flushed with that beautiful blood." I felt my body begin to tremble as I tried to push away a little, but his hand pulled me closer so I could hide nothing. I know he could feel the warmth spread from between my thighs as blood rushed there. "Then, you'd start shuddering, your legs shaking in that cute way they do when you can't stop them, and you lifted your hips off the bed," he said, moving his head so he could whisper in my ear, "and just as you came, you moaned out, almost silently, '_Edward.…_'" Someone, cue the fireworks that were now spreading through my body.

I closed my eyes and buried my head in his chest, inhaling the deep scent of him as he gently, and swiftly, unbuttoned the front of my flannel shirt.

"That's what I imagined when I tasted your hand," he said, as his cold hands traced over my skin from my open shirt. "Hell, that's what I imagined almost every night out there with Emmett and Jasper." His cool hands cupped my breasts lightly as I shivered with pleasure from the way a bolt of electricity seemed to transfer from our skin.

"Lean back, Bella," he commanded, and I obeyed. I leaned back, and one of his hands secured me. He knew, after many accidents, that I was clumsiest when aroused. He let his lips trails down my neck, his cool tongue darting out ever now and then before he reached one of my breasts. Gently, he swirled his tongue around my nipple, which was erect from arousal and his cool breath. He gently sucked the tender nub into his mouth, lapping at it with his cool, skilled tongue. My hands found his hair as I gently grabbed it, my eyes falling shut as I leaned my head foreword, my hair falling into my face.

I felt something hard pressing against my crotch as he sucked, and I smiled. I knew this was how the night was going to have ended. Or begun. Whichever. I opened my eyes, and stared at him through my thick lashes.

"Edward…?" I moaned, gently bucking my hips against him. I felt him inhale deeply and he pulled his face away from my chest, his eyes meeting mine with that deep, smoldering stare.

"Bella?" he asked, just saying my name. It was an unspoken conversation, and it always ended the same. He gently lifted me with one hand so I was kneeling over him and pulled away my flannel pants, leaving me bare from the waist down with an open shirt. I gently pulled my legs out from the pants and watched as he hurled them to the floor. He sighed and leaned back, his hands swiftly undoing the button of his jeans and tugging down the zipper.

There are rules we set in, and sometimes they were a burden. The first was that I couldn't let my tongue in his mouth, because I might prick it on his fangs. He lied back on my bed, his hands wrapped around my hips as I leaned in, pressing our lips together. I shivered as his tongue caressed my lips, asking for access. I let my lips part, and soon his cool tongue was swiping against my warm one. I tasted his breath, and gently sucked on his tongue, wishing I could know how it felt. That damn first rule.

The second was that he couldn't be on top of me, lest he gets too vigorous and crush me. And, most of them time, that wasn't a problem, but there were times, like now, when I just wished I could be pinned underneath him, to look up and see his face over me, his beautiful hair falling into his eyes.

Sex with Edward, no matter how wonderful was difficult.

His pushed my hips down with his hands, and I felt him gently slide into me, his large, rock-hard member pressing deeply into me as my legs quivered with the mere feel of it.

It was difficult, but very worth it.

I panted as he finished entering me, our bodies completely joined. My legs were shaking, and his cool hands began to lift me and pull be back down. My hands pushed against his chest, grasping against the fabric of his shirt as he began to thrust forcefully into me. I felt myself tingle as he worked himself into me, with each thrust, a bolt of electricity went through my body, starting from my sex and spreading through my body. It went up my spine and around my brain before finally letting itself resonate in my vocal chords, a small whimpering sound the result.

"Bella?" asked Edward, his motions slowing. That was absolutely unacceptable. I moaned and slowly opened my eyes, knowing they were glassy and lust-filled.

"Edward." He smirked and pulled me down, his hands caressing the small of my back, which he knew made me shiver and shake, and made my inner walls clench around him. He pulled my face to his as he slowly whispered.

"I love you, Bella Swan," he said, before crushing my lips into his as he thrust into me with a hard, fast thrust. I whimpered loudly into the kiss as he did it again, and again, his hand still holding me still, his fingers running circles across my back. His thrusts started varying between hard and soft, and I knew what he was doing.

And I loved it. He sped up and slowed down, changing pressure and slightly changing angle by moving me over him. Within minutes, I was shuddering uncontrollably and moaning. He broke the kiss, allowing me to burry my face in his neck as he continued. I could hear his breath until it stopped for a minute. It meant he was close, which was good, because I was definitely going to collapse after this. He thrust once more, deeper into me than he had before, and with much more force. At the same time he pressed the right spot on my back and I heard him finally exhale, his cold breath falling down my spine.

It sent me flying, my mind cascading into an endless galaxy then exploding into a sea of stars.

"Edward…" I moaned as I felt him join me on my inter-galactic orgasm journey.

And, just as I had expected, I crashed back down to earth the same moment I passed out on Edward's chest. I awoke, curled in the arms of Edward, who had since showered and was lying next to me, completely nude. I looked down, and laughed seeing that I, too, was completely naked and smelled of soap. I looked up at him as he laughed, gently playing with my hair.

"You know, sometimes I'm afraid that you're dead, the way you sleep like that." He said, with a laugh.

"Yeah, well, sometimes I'm afraid that you're an evil, blood-sucking monster from beyond the grave, but it doesn't mean it's true," he smiled and gently kissed my forehead.

"God, I love you're witty banter, Bella," he said sarcastically.

"Mmhmm, I love you, too" I said, before curling into his chest. "Welcome home, lovely," I said, gently yawning before closing my eyes. I think I heard him say something along the lines of 'sleeping my life away,' before I drifted off, but he was probably just jealous.


End file.
